Appliances such as ovens, dryers, dishwashers, and the like typically include a pair of hinge receivers connected to a front wall or other part of an appliance body, and a door of the appliance is pivotally connected to the appliance body by a corresponding pair of hinges that are connected to the door and that are also engaged with the respective receivers. In certain applications and circumstances, it is desirable to adjust the operative position of the hinge (and door connected thereto) relative to the appliance body without repositioning a base of the receiver relative to the body. This adjustment is sometimes accomplished by an adjustable receiver in which the base of the receiver is connected to the appliance body in a fixed location, and one or more internal hinge engagement or hinge mounting structure(s) of the receiver are selectively adjustable relative to the base of the receiver. In one such system, the receiver base is mounted to a vertical front wall of an oven and the vertical position of the oven door is adjusted by selectively altering the vertical position of one or more horizontal mounting rivets or other hinge mounting structures connected to the receiver base using an adjustment screw that is manually advanced or retracted by a user.
Although known adjustable receivers have found commercial success, an opportunity exists for a new and improved adjustable receiver that has a simplified construction with reduced material and assembly costs, while providing the required durability and overall performance for appliance applications.